Patch Notes/1.29
New Campaign: Dead Reckoning *Play as Icaria in the latest campaign to hit Eternal! *The Dead Reckoning campaign is now available for 1,000 gems or 25,000 gold. *Play 18 new missions and collect all 25 new cards. New Premium Avatar: Icaria, Valkyrie Captain *The Icaria, Valkyrie Captain premium avatar is now available for 300 gems. *Includes premium animations and custom valkyrie wings on the playmat. *Comes with a custom emote: "Face your judgment!" Twitch Streaming Integration Players who stream Eternal can now link their twitch accounts. Paired with the Eternal Stream Extension, you can provide viewers the ability to: *Zoom cards on your playmat *View your deck list (including optional export functionality) *View your deck list while you Draft, Forge, or build decks in the Deck Builder. Voidbound *“Voidbound” has been added to cards that can’t leave the void to increase clarity and remove text clutter. *There is no functional change from the text-based description. UI Updates *"Create All" will now only craft unowned cards if all unowned cards can be crafted. *The message of the day will now highlight new tiles to make it easier to find news you haven’t read yet. *Cards that display a list of selections should now stack all identical cards and show how many cards are in each stack. Min Supported Update Coming We will be updating the required min client for both OSX and iOS in the next major release, 1.30: *OSX will be updating from 10.8 to 10.9 *iOS will be updating to 10.0 Bug Fixes Client Fixes ;General *The Shifting Alliances Gauntlet boss should now correctly apply the +1/+1 to transformed units that transformed into multi-faction units. ;Gameplay *Attempting to create units while you have a full board should now fail. This should fix the issue with Champion of Order creating too many copies of himself. *End of turn timing has been updated to allow you to play cards like Sleeping Draught at the end of your own turn. Card Fixes *Scepter of Nobility should no longer have its cost reduced if your only unit wielding a weapon was stolen. *Kaleb, Uncrowned Prince should no longer play weapons with restrictions on invalid targets. *Valkyrie Bodyguard should no longer be able to use a Killer attack if the player doesn’t have armor. *Units stunned by Winter's Grasp should no longer lose stun if they were wielding a weapon and were transformed. *Previously, several spells would fail to resolve each of their abilities if their target was removed in response. The following list of spells have been fixed: **Shield Bash - You will now draw a card. **Decay - You will now gain the 3 health. **Dispel - You will now draw a card. **Ironclad Oath - You will now gain 1 armor for each of your valkyrie. **Jotun Birth Song - You will now search your deck for Yeti. **Execute - Will still deal 2 damage. **Cover of Darkness - Nightfall will still occur. **Excavate - You will now gain the 2 health. **Cruciation has received a template change to indicate that it must kill the unit in order to gain the health. No gameplay change. **Cudgels created by Statuary Maiden should now always go to your hand, even if you have a Shadowlands Feaster in play. **Levitate should now require a target in order to be played. **Returning a relic weapon to hand with Dig Site should no longer leave the armor behind on the player.